Whitney Stane
Whitney Julietta Stane, also known as Madame Masque, is the daughter of Obadiah Stane. She has a vendetta against her father for neglecting her and throwing Tony out of his own home. Whitney is voiced by Kristie Marsden.' ' Biography Whitney Stane first appears in Field Trip, where she visits her father. She helps Tony get out to Stark Tower without too much problems when he gets surprised by Obadiah. She then makes an appearance in Ready, A.I.M., Fire, where it is revealed that Pepper has a dislike for her. She saves Tony's life when the Controller takes over Rhodey, Pepper, Gene, and Happy, and uses them to try to kill Tony. She also reveals that her father sent her to the Tomorrow Academy to spy on Tony, yet took the position just to be close to Tony. She first appears as Madame Masque, and begins impersonating her father in order to cause him trouble by destroying his art gallery and his private garage at the pier. When Iron Man discovers her (though both are unaware of each other's identity) and threatens to call the police, she copies her appearance and impersonates him as a thief, causing him to be wanted by the police. After her father ignored her, again, Whitney decided that if making him losing the things that he loves doesn't free up some time for her, then she'll get rid of everything else, including Iron Man. Madame Masque fights Iron Man at the trainyards, however; when she attempted to kill him, she accidentally changed faces in front of the police, forcing her to run. She barely catches on to the ledge of a building and as Iron Man apprached her, her mask fell off. Not wanting her friend to go to jail, Tony/Iron Man let her off with a warning. In time, Madame Masque resurfaces and poses as Tony Stark to go on a rampage. When Iron Man catches her, Madame Masque tells her that she was doing it because an assassin named the Ghost was paid to kill Tony Stark. Whitney suspects her father hired the Ghost. When Whitney ends up captured by Ghost, Rhodes (posing as Tony with her mask) manages to free her while Iron Man fights Ghost. Whitney manages to use some of his father's money (ten million dollars) to have Ghost leave Tony alone. Whitney becomes Madame Masque once more in where she impersonates an officer to tell the police to wait outside the Tong building. Then, she reluctantly poses as Gene Khan to get Pepper out of the building. Eventually, the use of her mask caused damage to her brain, making her hallucinate that Obadiah is trying to kill Tony, leaving her ill, and later, dangerously insane. She walked out of her medical suite and retrieved her mask and weapons. She took care of Stane's security and went after her father. When she found Blizzard, she started fighting him and Iron Man defeated him. But when she found Obadiah, she almost shot him, but Iron Man knocked him unconscious. She tried to calm her down by telling her his secret identity, but Whitney was still hallucinating and tried to shoot him and he knocked her unconscious too and used the metal in his heart to make a cure. When she woke up, further brain damage resulted in her losing her memories just before becoming a student of the Tomorrow Academy as well as her identity as Madame Masque and Tony as Iron Man, permanently. Personality Being raised in a loveless home by her father, Obadiah Stane, who only cares about results, Whitney comes off as being cold and snobbish. She believes that she can only spend time with people of her same social status and therefore tries her best to convert Tony into a "respectable" guy. She pays careful attention to her image and money, but secretly longs to be a free-spirited happy young woman. Relationships Tony Stark/Iron Man Whitney has strong romantic feelings for Tony Stark and she believes that Tony is her only friend in the world. Her romantic feelings for Tony appear to be almost yandere, becoming violent if there is a possible threat to Tony's life, even going so far as to try to kill her own father as she believed he was going to hurt Tony. James Rhodes Rhodes has a bit of a crush on Whitney Stane. Pepper Potts Pepper Potts has a dislike for Whitney, possibly out of jealousy for Tony's feelings, and the feeling is mutual. However, in Best Served Cold, Pepper's hate must be wearing off. Happy Hogan Whitney doesn't like Happy Hogan very much and calls him a moron. Obadiah Stane Whitney has a vendetta against her father for ignoring her and throwing Tony out of his home. Powers & Abilities See also: Madame Masque#Powers & Abilities Abilities * Highly Agile: She can dodge bullets and leap across warehouse crates. *'Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' She was given the "best kick-boxing lessons her father's money could buy". Equipment *'Holographic Disguise Mask (formerly):' She stole this mask from Howard Stark's vault and Whitney keeps it in her purse. It allows her to scan and copy anyone's appearance and voice (especially the Iron Man Armor, but not the wearer) It may be noticed that though she's ordinarily blond, her mask makes her hair turn black as Madame Masque. The likeness is so real, even Iron Man's computer believed there were two Blizzards in the room. It also allows her to camouflage herself. When she was rid of her disease, she lost her entire memory of Madame Masque, including the short-lived knowledge about the fact Tony Stark is the Iron Man. *She also formerly used an arsenal of powerful weapons. Gallery 3464957a5f2db75291c686254cab600f.jpg 1 Whitney Stane.jpg Trivia *In the comics, Madame Masque's real name was Whitney Frost and was the daughter of Count Nefaria, the head of the Maggia crime syndicate. *Whitney likes sushi and she owns her own yacht. *She has never taken the New York subway a day in her life. *Her account number (or perhaps Stane's) is 3095683F-04. See also *'Madame Masque' Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Tomorrow Academy Students Category:Wealthy People Category:Anti-villains